


The Red Fox of Dornwich

by achilleshealing



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleshealing/pseuds/achilleshealing
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier never expected their duo to turn into a trio. But after saving a young man from a life of slavery and misery, they find themselves raising the boy. This story follows their adventures: fighting monsters, finding love, and navigating parenthood.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	The Red Fox of Dornwich

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if characters seem out of character, I'm not the best fanfiction writer but I'm trying my best!

Dornwich was a bustling town in the middle of the largest forest of the continent. The streets were littered with vendors selling various goods ranging from sweet-smelling pastries to shining hand-crafted weapons. The people of the town crowded the pathways, many men carried large parcels while the women dragged wailing and excited children behind them. It was a little loud for Geralt’s tastes but it seemed Jaskier was pleased with the liveliness.

“Oh thank the gods! Finally not a little backwater town. I bet this place has plenty of inns with nice, soft, empty beds for us to stay at,” Jaskier all but moaned while eyeing the surrounding buildings dreamily.

Rolling his eyes, Geralt simply hmmed at the bard. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but a soft bed did sound nice. The two had been traveling for the past week through dense forest, only camping and sleeping on dirty bedrolls. Having a roof of their heads and perhaps even a chance for a hot bath was more than a welcome concept.

The two men walked further into the town, Geralt leading Roach gently by the reigns until they found a quaint little inn with a stable attached. The building was small and well cared for, ivy-covered the stone walls and little flowers rested in the windowsills. Above the door, a sign read “The Lupine Inn and Tavern”. Geralt tied Roach up outside the inn and walked in, Jaskier following close behind. The room was softly lit and relatively empty. A few patrons sat scattered among the tables nursing various beverages and an elderly woman stood behind the bar. Her face was soft and round, accompanied by crows feet and smile lines. Silver hair was cropped short, shorter than most women he had encountered. She seemed to be the only one working at the present moment. As the door closed behind the pair a little bell sounded causing the woman to look up.

Smiling, she beckoned them over to the bar, “How can I help you, two young men, today,” she asked as she cleaned empty mugs.

“We’d like two beds for two nights as well as lodging for our horse in your stable,” Geralt responded while placing down coins on the bar’s counter.

“Absolutely, we have plenty of rooms available and our stables are almost always empty so there should be room for your horse sir. Would you like me to show you to your room now or would you two men like something to eat first? Not to sound rude but it seems like you both could use a nice warm meal,” she grinned warmly.

Wanting nothing more than to situate Roach and then hide away in their room Geralt was about to turn down the old woman’s offer of food until he heard Jaskier’s stomach growl. Jaskier was looking at him with those damned puppy eyes of his, there was no way he was going to be able to say no now.

“Food sounds great, but I need to put up my horse first,” Geralt sighed as Jaskier widely grinned.

“Not a problem dearie, I’ll get two hot bowls of stew ready in the meantime. While you take care of that, your companion here can go grab a table,” she waved them away and headed towards the kitchen.

Jaskier quickly commandeered a table in the far corner of the tavern. It was secluded yet allowed Geralt to sit with his back against the wall and survey the rest of the room. Jaskier knew Geralt preferred being able to keep an eye on his surroundings, even in places as empty as this. It was just one of those little things he had picked up on during their travels. He had come to notice many other details about Geralt during their time as well. Like how he always took the bed closest to the door in these inns, or how Geralt always made sure Jaskier was closest to their fires in the woods. It was nice knowing that Geralt was looking out for him, even though the stubborn man would never admit it.

Once Geralt returned from tending to Roach and joined Jaskier at the table, the old woman strode over to their table with two steaming bowls of stew balanced carefully on her arms.

Jaskier let out a sigh, “This stew smells absolutely heavenly! I’ve been so sick and tired of charred squirrel....no offense Geralt,” he shot him a smirk to which Geralt simply rolled his eyes.

The lady chuckled at Jaskier, “Well gentlemen, just let me know when you’d like me to show you to your room and I’ll be happy to take you on up…” she trailed off. Her eyes landed on Jaskier’s lute, which was propped gently against the wall. With bright eyes, she asked,” Are you a bard young man?”

Jaskier nodded, flashing a charming smile, “Indeed I am miss. One of the best in all the land if I do say so myself. You may have heard some of my songs before like my smash hit “Toss A Coin to Your Witcher!”

“I’m afraid I haven’t. It has been such a long time since a bard’s music has graced these rooms. My late wife Lissinda was a bard, but ever since her passing last summer it has been awfully quiet here,” she said with misty eyes, “I do hope I’m not asking too much of you, since you are guests of my establishment, but would you perhaps be willing to perform tonight? I’m afraid you won’t have much of an audience, but I’d be willing to give you some coin for your efforts.”

“Of course! I would be honored to play for you, I don’t know if I’ll be able to do your Lissinda justice but I will sing my best tonight in her honor,” Jaskier eagerly replied with a kind grin.

“How lovely! Thank you so much...I...what is your name, sir?”

“I am known as Jaskier, and my grumpy looking travel companion is Geralt. Don’t let his scowling intimidate you, behind all the angst and black leather he’s truly a big softy. Like a teddy bear who’s been dropped in the mud.” This description caused Geralt to give him the stink eye.

“Well, thank you Jaskier, my name is Mareene. Well, boys, I’m off to attend the bar but again let me know if you need anything else and I hope you find your stay enjoyable.”

“I eagerly await tonight,” Jaskier called out as she walked away. Turning to Geralt he said, “Well look at this, I’m saving us a decent amount of coin once again.”

Geralt sighed, “I suppose some people like your singing, but I’m not even going to begin trying to understand why.”

Jaskier gasped in mock offense, “How dare you, Witcher, my singing is quite beautiful I’ll have you know!”

Geralt chuckled into his stew. He actually did enjoy Jaskier’s singing but he’d rather die before telling him such. It was much more fun to tease the bard, his reactions were always dramatic and amusing and brought Geralt a small amount of joy.

Once both men had finished their meals, Mareene led them up to their room. Jaskier had scarfed his meal down in a matter of minutes, leaving Geralt to think, “for a man who claims to be refined his table manners were lacking.”

“Well gentlemen here’s your room, it’s nothing fancy but I hope you find it to your likings.”

“It's perfect thank you Mareene,” Jaskier responded, nodding to the woman, “Honestly anything is better than sleeping on the cold, damp forest floor. At least here we don’t have to worry about being eaten by random monsters!”

This earned a chuckle from Mareene, “I can almost 100% guarantee no monsters will attack you in your sleep here. Oh, and Jaskier, would you be willing to start playing after the sun has set? Most customers of the tavern come in about that time since all the men finish up work around then.”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Jaskier agreed as Mareene walked away leaving the two men alone. Jaskier sat on his bed and started cleaning and tuning his lute, “Got to have things in perfect shape for my performance tonight, no half-assing it for our sweet old host.”

“Hm” Geralt replied, gently laying back on his own bed, enjoying the softness of the mattress.

“Are you planning on accompanying me downstairs shortly or are you going to skip out of my lovely singing?”  
“I hear you sing all too often bard, I’m sitting this one out. I may go care for Roach instead, she’s much better company.”

Jaskier gasped and placed a hand against his chest, “Excuse me! I am an amazing company, I can actually talk!”

“Which is why Roach is my favorite. She knows how to be quiet,” Geralt said with a smirk.

“Oh you are the absolute worst Geralt! See if I share any of the coin I earn tonight! Maybe I’ll go spend it on booze or finery or a fancy new hat!” Jaskier said with a huff.

“Maybe you could spend it on some practical clothing for once,” Geralt mused out loud earning himself another gasp from Jaskier.

“Beauty over pain my dear Witcher, beauty over pain!” Jaskier cried as he grabbed his lute and made for the hall, “I suppose I’ll see you after the show unless you can’t stay away from my brilliant voice!”

“Jaskier, you aren’t a siren there’s nothing to resist.”

Jaskier tutted as he left the room, hands on his hips, muttering something about witchers and their lack of appreciation for the arts.

Geralt sighed as he stared at the ceiling, finally some peace and quiet. While he begrudgingly enjoyed Jaskier’s company, sometimes he just needed some time by himself. Silence brought calm. And if his life was lacking anything it was calm. After lying down for a reasonable amount of time doing absolutely nothing Geralt sat up.

“I suppose I should go tend to Roach for the night,” he mused to himself. He grabbed an apple from one of his bags as a treat for the horse and headed downstairs. Walking through the tavern he viewed Jaskier dancing and singing around the room surrounded by lively patrons.

“Quite the showman isn’t he.”

Geralt turned around to find Mareene walking up to him.

“You have no idea,” Geralt said with a small smile and shake of his head.

Mareene smiled brightly, “My wife would have absolutely adored Jaskier. Two peas in a pod those two would’ve been. Her singing may not have been as good as his but she could definitely rival his enthusiasm.”

She watched Jaskier with fond eyes, “You’re lucky to have a bard like him.”  
Nodding, Geralt responded softly, “I know.”

Mareene gave him a soft smile and walked away to deliver more beers to her customers, letting Geralt continue his journey to the stables. Leaving the main building, bright, loud, warm, and stepping out into the dark, quiet, brisk night was a stark change. The quiet was nice even though he could hear the cheering of the tavern’s customers even on the street. Leave it to Jaskier to liven a crowd. Geralt slowly made his way to the stables and enjoyed the quiet night. Upon entering the building Roach nickered softly. Geralt walked up to her with the apple in his palm and stroked her mane as she happily munched on the snack. Apples were a special treat, sugar cubes were once the most special snack until Geralt found out Jaskier was sneaking Roach sugar cubes when he wasn’t looking. While he was glad Roach and Jaskier were bonding, he found himself having to one up the cubes. Hence, the bright red apples who slowly found themselves piling up in Geralt’s bag.

Once satisfied Roach would be fine for the night, he headed out of the stables to return to bed. Perhaps Jaskier would be done performing by now...or he would still be going and more than likely drunk off his skinny little ass. For the amount the bard drank one would think he could hold his liquor better. It was a miracle the man still had functioning kidneys! Geralt found himself having to carry Jaskier back to their joint room more than once after such passionate performances.

As he walked he passed a darkened alley, lacking lantern lights, in which faint talking could be heard.

“These are the last of the kids Atonet. All the others have already been sent off to the families. It’s just Fenn and Mov here,” came a voice sounding to belong to a young man. Geralt was intrigued and slightly concerned. Were they selling children? He wouldn’t put it past the people of this town. Dornwich had a shady history of human trafficking in the past.

“You mean it’s just me, Mov, and you left right Elyan,” came another young man’s voice,a bit deeper than the other’s. He sounded worried, Geralt noted as he slowly crept closer to the alley.

“No I didn’t Fenn. It’s just you and little Mov here. Since Mov arrived today I didn’t have enough money to save all of us! I’m giving Mov my coin for passage with Atonet. You and Mov are heading to the same family out in the Landrin countryside. The Duke and Duchess of Landrin have gladly accepted the offer to adopt two sons,” replied the voice which belonged to the man named Elyan.

“Boys we need to go if you want to be out of the town and the surrounding area before morning’s light,” this voice belonged to an old man. His voice was deep and rugged, weathered by smoking.

“No I won’t leave you behind Elyan! I won’t! We were supposed to stick together,” Fenn said in a desperate voice, “Please please come with us we can find a way to pay for you! We could leave another day! I’ll stay until we can both go!”

“NO!” Elyan shouted startling not only Geralt, but Elyan’s three companions as well, “You have to go! Now! If you don't, Dalliuse will take you, and I can’t let that happen. I won’t let it happen! You need to go, I’ll be fine...I’ll make it back to you someday,” Elyan said in a harsh, hushed tone.

Geralt frowned. So this wasn’t a slave trade...then what the hell was it? And who the hell was Dalliuse? Why did they seem so scared of him?

“Take this then,” Geralt could vaguely make out a silhouette which he assumed was Fenn putting a necklace on Elyan, “Until we meet again, Elyan.”

The two boys hugged for a long time until the old man broke them apart with a rushed “we have to go”.

Fenn, Mav, and the old man hurried away down the alley into the night leaving Elyan alone. The man leaned back against the wall and slid to the ground. Geralt was confused and concerned but did not interfere. Everytime he involved himself in other’s issues without need his whole life got thrown upside down. Though as he walked away an uneasy feeling found itself in his gut.

Returning to the tavern he found Jaskier sitting at the bar laughing with Mareene joviality, his lute propped on the floor casually. He was leaning heavily against the counter, nursing a half empty mug of ale. Geralt couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Jaskier’s hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his doublet was unbuttoned. The man’s blue eyes were sparkling in a way Geralt had only seen after his best performances. Jaskier was drunk and happy and had managed not to get into a bar fight for once. Geralt made his way over to Jaskier and Mareene and leaned against the bar next to Jaskier.

“It looks like you had a good time Bard.” He said with a hit of a smile in his voice.

“Oh Geralt! You missed by far one of the best performances of my entire career! It was amazing, the audience here was sooo involved! And Mareene here is letting me drink on the house! Haha house! Why do we call it that? This is an inn! Not a house haha…”

Geralt just looked at him with a blank expression and Mareene shot him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry about getting your friend here so drunk, I did warn him not to drink so fast but he was enjoying himself far too much to listen…”

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault. He’s a grown man...who is going to end up whining like a baby tomorrow once the hangover hits.”

“I’m not a baby! I am a grown ass man! Yeah! I may look like I’m 18 but I’ll have you know I am at least 30! Because I moisturize my skin and it does wonders! Haha Geralt don’t I look pretty,” Jaskier rambled happily.

“You need to go to bed Jaskier”

“You didn’t answer my question my dear Witcher! I’m pretty right?”

“Hm”.

Jaskier pouted at him, “Fine you're no fun...Mareene I’m pretty right?”

Mareene ruffled his hair, “You are one of the prettiest little bards I’ve ever seen...after my wife that is!”

Jaskier smiled at her and then stuck his tongue out at Geralt like a child.

“Not a baby my ass” Geralt muttered under his breath.

“You should probably take him up to bed before he tries to walk up there himself and breaks his neck. Accidental death would drive away all my customers” Mareene jokes.

Geralt snorted, “I would imagine,” he went to grab Jaskier’s arm and then stopped. He knew he shouldn’t ask but he just couldn’t stop wondering. He took a deep breath and asked Mareene, “Do you know who Dalliuse is?”

Mareene visibly flinched as if she had been hit and wrung her hands nervously. All the mirth in her eyes immediately vanished.

“I do...he’s the local Lord of the town. He’s a cruel and disgusting man who the people hate. He taxes us horribly and preys on our children. That man…” she paused in silent fury, “that man makes a game out of it! He goes to our local orphanage and just takes the children to his mansion for his own pleasure. Those poor kids are never seen again but we all know what he does to them. God he’s supposed to come to town tomorrow to take more kids from the orphanage. He’s revolting.”

Geralt frowned deeply. No wonder those kids from earlier were desperate to leave the town in secrecy.

“I see,” he responded darkly. Maybe he might end up involved in things after all.  
Grabbing Jaskier’s arm and leading him back to the room, Geralt silently seethed. How could someone do such things to a child! A child! He gently helped Jaskier lay down before laying himself down in his respective bed and falling into a restless sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Geralt was woken up by the sound of Jaskier vomiting into an empty bucket. Not the best thing to wake up to in his opinion.

“I cannot believe she let me drink so much last night!” Jaskier moaned while clenching his stomach.

“She tried to warn you,” Geralt grumbled back as he sat up in bed, “It’s your own fault.”

“Could you at least try to be a bit sympathetic Geralt?”

“No.”

“Gods why do I even try with you,” Jaskier muttered before vomiting once again. Geralt griminced at the smell.

After Jaskier finally lost the entirety of his stomach contents and cleaned himself up, the two men headed downstairs. They were greeted with a friendly smile and wave from Mareene as they left the building. They were heading to the marketplace in order to stock up on new supplies and perhaps to find Geralt a new job.Unfortunately, their master plan was interrupted by loud yelling and the stomping of angry horses. Up the road a large gaggle of villagers was forming around the front of a shabby, rundown building.

“What’s going on up there?” Jaskier wondered aloud.

Geralt frowned, “Nothing good.”

“Well I guess we should go find out and if need be you can do your whole witcher thing.”

Before Geralt could even argue Jaskier was rushing off towards the crowd and Geralt resigned himself to following after the bard.

The two men pushed themselves through the crowd, or more accurately Geralt approached the crowd and they cowered out of his way, allowing Jaskier to easily walk behind him. Once they got to the front of the murmuring crowd Geralt felt his jaw clench.

A young man, almost still a boy, stood at the door of the building. His pale, scarred arms crossed over his chest. The clothes he wore were raggedy and dirty, and his pants were too short. His shaggy red hair was tied back in a small ponytail and grim smeared his face. Across from the boy was a short, fat, repulsive looking man with beady little eyes and a sweaty face. He was accompanied by two soldiers on some very angry looking horses. The short little man was wearing expensive robes and many rings. Obviously a man of power.

“That has to be Daliusse,” Geralt thought darkly. He looked every bit as disgusting as Mareene had described.

“Boy send out the others!” Daliusse shouted at the red-haired kid.

The kid simply stepped forward and sent him a wicked grin and replied “I can’t”.

Geralt looked at the kid in surprise. The voice...Elyan? He could have sworn he was going to be older than this.

“What do you mean you can’t!” Daliusse spat, “You will send them out now you little bastard!”

“I mean,” Elyan explained, “I’m the only one here. They’re all gone. Adopted.”

“WHAT” the man roared in fury, his pudgy little face turning red, “Impossible! None of these villagers would dare adopt them! They’re supposed to be mine!”

“They are NOT yours and never will be! They have been sent far, far away from here. From you! I made sure of it!”

“This is your doing?! HOW DARE YOU!”

“I toiled for months to save them from your disgusting perversions! I found families all over the continent to send them too! I earned the money to get them there! I did it all myself! You’ve been bested by a 16 year old “bastard child” you idiotic old man!” the boy cried with a cruel laugh.

Geralt was impressed. He could imagine that there had been no shortage of children to get the hell out of the town. No small feat for one boy.

“You fucking bitch!” Daliusse snarled and rushed forward grabbing the boy by the collar.

The boy thrashed in his grip, struggling to break free but it seemed the portly little man was stronger than he appeared.

“Geralt we need to help the poor boy!” Jaskier gasped and grabbed Geralt’s arm. Geralt couldn’t help but agree. His hand inched towards his sword.

“You stupid boy! You managed to free all those brats and yet you stayed behind! What are you supposed to be? A sacrificial lamb! You are mighty pretty...a little older than I usually like but I’m sure I can have some fun with you!” Daliusse said with a nasty smirk causing Elyan to blanche and struggle even harder.

Geralt had heard enough. He stepped forward and drew his sword, “Get your hands off the boy!”

Daliusse and Elyan both turned to look at him and Daliusse growled, “Guards get rid of this fool!”

The two guards jumped off their horses, swords in hand and ran at Geralt, who easily disarmed and felled both men in a matter of seconds. Daliusse let out a distressed squeak as Geralt closed in on him. He dropped the boy and shoved him away in a desperate attempt to scramble away. Elyan stumbled back out of Geralt’s sight.

“You are a sick man. How dare you prey on these children. You are a monster! And you know what we witchers do with monsters? We kill them!” Geralt growled.

“Please n..o..o! Have mercy please! You cannot kill me I am the Lord! I order you to stop!” Daliusse sputtered in fear.

Geralt raised his sword but before he could bring it down a hand grabbed his arm. Looking at who had grabbed him he was surprised to see it was the boy, Elyan.

Geralt raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Do you not want me to kill the man? You want to show this pig mercy?”

“Oh no, I want him dead. He deserves no mercy, he never showed those children any,” Elyan spat as Daliusse cowarded and whimpered.

“Then why did you stop me from striking him?”

“You see,” Elyan started as he picked up one of the fallen guards swords from the ground, “I would like to personally do the honors.”

“Hm,” Geralt stepped back and allowed Elyan to stand over the monster of a man.

“This is for all those children you murdered and raped! This is for all the suffering you caused us! This is for them! And this is for me you filthy cow,” he shouted as he drove the sword down. Down right into Daliusse’s chest. The man let out a scream which faded into a gurgle as the blood flooded his lungs and the light slowly left his beady eyes.

Elyan was breathing heavily, still gripping the sword buried in the man’s chest, “Bastard” he spat in a shaky voice.

Geralt put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Come on kid, he’s dead, he can’t hurt you or anyone else anymore.”

The boy looked up at him with tired eyes, but looked relieved nonetheless.

“Come with me,” Geralt ordered as he steered Elyan towards Jaskier who looked horrified for the boy’s sake.

“Where are you taking me” Elyan said his voice filled with nervousness.

“Back to our room at the inn. You need to rest and get some real food into you. I don’t intend on letting you rot alone in an empty orphanage.” Geralt grumbled.

Jaskier looked at Geralt and back at Elyan, “What you did was an incredibly brave thing, young man.”

“Um..thank you,” Elyan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “It really wasn’t so brave...I just couldn’t stand to see him hurt anyone else.”

“Let’s get you two back to the inn and into a bath. Geralt I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but you’re covered in blood...you too young man,” he pointed at Elyan.

“My name is Elyan, sir” the boy shyly offered.

Jaskier beamed, “Well Elyan it’s nice to meet you. My name is Jaskier and my friend here,” he gestured to Geralt, “Is Geralt of Rivia, the best Witcher you’ll ever meet.”

Elyan spun towards Geralt with wide eyes, “You’re a Witcher! Holy shit I thought you guys were a myth!”

“Not a myth,” Geralt offered as they walked.

“I...thank you for helping me sir.”

“Just call me Geralt, okay kid? And it was the least I could do. That man was a monster.”

“Still...thank you.”

Geralt nodded and squeezed the boy’s shoulder softly.

The trio made their way back to Mereene’s inn and once inside Jaskier ordered all three of them a large bowl of soup and bread. It was clear to Jaskier and Geralt that Elyan had not been fed properly. The boy was too skinny and ate with a speed who rivaled even Jaskier.

“When was the last time you had a proper meal,” Geralt asked.

Elyan paused from eating and thought for a minute, “I can’t remember...I usually gave most of my food at the orphanage to the younger kids. They needed it more than me” he shrugged.

Geralt and Jaskier frowned at each other.

“Would you like some more food,” Jaskier ventured.

“No,no I’m quite full. I haven’t eaten so much food in years” Elyan laughed happily. But even Elyan’s apparent happiness couldn’t ease the two men’s concern for the boy.

“Well, I’m going to go ask for a warm bath for you two to go clean up in, I’ll be back in a moment!” Jaskier chirped as he walked away.

Geralt led Elyan upstairs to their room to wait for the bath to be heated up.

“Why are you doing all this for me?” Elyan asked quietly, “I mean...you could’ve just killed the bastard and been on your way, but you’re feeding me and housing me...why?”

Geralt frowned, “You needed help. We can help you. Besides...I know what it feels like to be alone, I don’t wish such a life on you.”

Elyan let out a sad laugh, “But once you leave I’ll be alone again anyways.”

Geralt went to respond but was interrupted.

“The bath is ready! Elyan you go first okay? Geralt can use it once you’re done. I found some spare clothes for you, there on the table by the bath alright? No need to wear those rags anymore,” Jaskier herded the boy out of the room. Once Elyan was situated in the bath Jaskier returned to the room. His face was somber and his hands were on his hips. Geralt knew Jaskier had something to say.

“What is it Jaskier”

“We’re taking the boy with us”

Out of all the things he was expecting out of the bard’s mouth, it was one of the last things he thought he’d hear.

“I don’t care what you say, he is coming with us Geralt. I am not leaving the poor boy here.”

“Jaskier…”

“Oh no Geralt, don't even try to argue with me!” Jaskier pointed his finger at him.

“Jaskier”

“I swear Geralt I will go without you!”

“JASKIER,” Geralt shouted.

“...yes” Jaskier said meekly.

“I was going to say okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay”

“Oh! Geralt you do have a heart,” Jaskier smiled.


End file.
